Picking Up The Pieces
by Sajination
Summary: After Michael takes off at the end of the fourth 'Underworld' film, Selene bids farewell to her daughter, leaving her within Sebastians care to live a normal life, and goes after Michael to bring him back so that they can be a family again and forget the ordeal they have been through in the past 12 years. Rated T for violence throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers.

Sajination here, submitting the first chapter of my fanfiction of Underworld. This story takes place directly after the fourth film, and is purely fiction from there. Just want to say thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review to send your feedback.

I do not own Underworld, all characters belong to their respectful owners.

Enjoy

* * *

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Chapter 1**

And so he was gone, just like that. He was gone with the darkness; kept safe within its embrace, to be hidden and concealed from those wishing to hunt him down. Yet, there would still be some members of Antigen remaining who wished ill upon the hybrid. They would surely track him down, attempt to recapture him and return him to their clean white rooms. Why? Who knows. It would probably be for more testing, to be held unconscious in the glass tubes with ice creeping along his skin. The puny humans were amazed and fickle at the discovery of other life forms, and of course, they had to poke and prod and awaken an unearthly force. Though whether they would succeed in doing all this was down to Michael, luck and Selene.

The chances of Michael's recapture were high since the hybrid had only been introduced to this whole new world only recently. Twelve years ago the human had been infected by Lucian, leader of a dangerous and growing lycan clan, whose dying wish was to create a hybrid and spit in the face of his ancestors. However, it was Selene who was persuaded to give Michael the second bite - the bite which corrupted his blood - which rendered him an animal. He was neither lycan nor vampire, but something different and new. Yes, his powers could be limitless, Selene had witnessed it before many times over, but compared to the lifespan of herself, Michael was merely a child and was extremely vulnerable.

Selene's oculars glinted with loss, her azure orbs staring out into the endless darkness (where Michael had ran off to). The vampiress stood sectioned off from the world around her, her mind spinning and whirling on the events that had played out before her eyes. For a moment, she had no idea what she was supposed to do now. She had chased Michael to the rooftop of the Antigen building with Sebastian and Eve, hoping to reach him before he disappeared. But the hybrid must have mistaken them for the corrupt Antigen scientists, and fled from the roof away from them. From there, no one knew where he was going, not even Selene.

"Mother?" A licit girls voice sounded from somewhere behind her. A confused expression spread across Selene's visage as she turned around to face the voice, until realising it was Eve. She sighed. Eve. She had forgotten she had a daughter now. She didn't remember giving birth to the child, but how else would she be a hybrid? The scientists must have mixed Selene and Michael's DNA to create another hybrid for experimentation. Selene reminisced on how she discovered her daughter in the lycan den by following the telepathic link (which she thought would lead her to Michael.) It was ironic when she decided on Eve as a name, seeing as Eve was the first hybrid child, and Eve was the first woman in old human lore. Despite not having parental instincts, Selene was glad that Eve was here with her. Maybe now, she could finally put her horrifying past behind her and settle down with a real family.

Selene breathed a soft sigh, averting her eyes away from the edge of the building as they dulled down from their bright sapphire colour to her usual hazel pigment. "Michael…" She muttered quietly, closing her eyes and concentrating hard, hoping for any sign of Michael to fill her mind. There was none. She blinked her eyes open with another longing sigh. Turning to face her daughter, she allowed her eyes to linger on her for a moment, choosing to ignore her questions before resting them on detective Sebastian, who had just stumbled onto the roof, panting and gasping for breath after having to run up the huge flight of stairs while Selene sped up them with in-humane speed.

Sebastian came across as a rather humble human, which was more Selene could say for some humans she had encountered in her travels. He was a respected detective for the city's enforcement group, who investigated and hunted lycans and vampires to eradicate them from the city. Sebastian had been doing that for a number of years after the discovery of non-human life in the city. However, after having a sort of epiphany, he realised who he should be helping. Now, the detective belonged on the side of Selene, pledging his alliance to her after assisting her in finding Michael and protecting Eve. It was plainly clear that Selene could place her trust in him after all he had done for her. She made a mental note to repay him one day.

The mortal ambled closer to the two of them, his dark hands pressed over one of his wounds, gazing off into the distant darkness. Slowly, he turned to face Selene, his eyes lowering. "Gone?" He asked, his voice rasping with fatigue. The vampiress merely nodded, feeling too emotional to reply to him. It was funny how Michael had uncovered these feelings within her that she had never needed to use before, it made her feel weak at times since she rarely showed any feelings other than hatred. But she knew these feelings for the hybrid would push her on and give her motivation to find him again. All she wanted was to feel his warm embrace once more. That was how she would find him again.

Pushing away her thoughts, she furrowed her eyebrows and let determination take over her thoughts and feelings. Apace, she put together a make-shift plan to find Michael. She would follow the hybrids scent and blood trail to find him. Once she found him, she would bring him back to be with her and their daughter, so they could finally be a family after the ordeal they had been through in the past 12 years. Where they would go after that, she didn't know, but it would definitely be somewhere away from humans. However, she couldn't risk her hybrid daughter coming with her. No, that would spell disaster if both hybrids were captured. Eve needed to stay somewhere safe, where she could hide and live a normal life to reduce the risk of being discovered and captured.

Nonchalantly, Selene stepped back from the edge of the roof after what seemed like an eternity stood there longing for Michael. With a sudden found confidence and motivation, she strode over to where Sebastian was hunched. Her oculars flooded with the trademark vampire azure pigment as she let her gaze bear into the darkly coloured detective, who looked nervous under her stare. He began to shuffle his feet, and tried to pull away from her gaze, but Selene kept the eye contact by grasping his arm and turning him to face her.

"Sebastian," she began to speak, releasing her grip from the human's arm. Pausing for a second, she thought about her words as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Was this really what was best? What if she found Michael and then lost Eve. A sigh escaped her lips, but she lifted her gaze nonetheless and spoke. "Eve isn't going to come with me." She stated bluntly, making no acknowledgement of her daughter as she let out an irritated protest.

"I want her to stay here with you. She will be safe with you, I'm sure. But whiles she is in your care, I want you to make sure she attends a 'school' and to lead a normal life without revealing who she really is. In doing this, it will decrease the chance of Antigen finding her again, which as you know, would be disastrous." She explained quickly, fearing that there wasn't much time left. Her eyes were still bearing into his, channeling her persuasion through them as she spoke. Still, she ignored Eve's small protests and complaints, shouting something about wanting to go with her.

The detective lowered his gaze, and then moved it to Eve. His face was unreadable as he took Selene's order into consideration. Soon, he turned his gaze back to the vampiress again and merely nodded his head. "I'll try my best." He stated, hoping that would suffice for now. Selene let a small smile tug at the edge of her lips as she thanked him. She was sure it would click for him, looking after a child. His wife and unborn child had died in a tragic accident, so hopefully, and with a bit of luck, it would all turn out well in the end.

Giving a slight dip of her cranium, Selene thanked him again and then turned to look at her daughter. Now she would talk to Eve. Kneeling down, she set one knee on the ground to become level with the child's height so she could make eye contact. Her hands gripped her daughter's shoulders, bringing her closer into a quick embracing hug.

"Eve, your protection means everything to me. That's why it is vital that you stay here with Sebastian. If you were to come with me, you would risk being captured or even killed. I don't want that." She spoke in a gentle voice, hoping that Eve would understand. From the expression on Eve's face, she was quite irritated and confused.

Selene sighed, bowing her head to look at the ground. "A normal life here is better than a life as a hybrid, being hunted like an animal." That was what Michael was going through right now. He was on the run, scared, worried. Antigen were hunting him, as well as many others that hated him.

"But mother!-" Came Eve's expected complaint, her eyes wide, filled with denial at the thought of her mother ditching her here with this human.

"Eve, you're not alone. Sebastian will look after you." She paused, lifting her head to look into her daughter's eyes. This was getting rather tedious now, so she made haste. "You may think you are strong, Eve, but you are not as powerful as you think. You may be a hybrid, but you are a child before that, and you deserve a life better than this. That's the end of it, you are _not _coming with me. You need to remember that your new life isn't real, you won't have to live it forever. One day, we'll be back for you, and when that day comes, we can be a real family."

Selene pulled her daughters head towards her to plant a light kiss on her forehead (which may have been for the last time). She moved her dark hair from her face, and stared at her for a moment longer with a smile on her face, hoping to reassure the hybrid child. "Just remember that I love you, and be sure to enjoy this life while you can."

It tore her heart to leave yet another behind that she dearly loved. But if she didn't find Michael, they would never be a complete family. Michael was like the glue to this family. No Michael, no family. As much as she wanted Eve to accompany her to find her hybrid father, it was far too dangerous. It was up to Selene to find Michael again, and she would. There was no doubt in her mind as she stood up to stare off the roof into the darkness.

With conviction, she arced around to face Sebastian once more, who was intently peering at her in curiosity. Her eyes flared azure once more as she gazed at him, a fire burning within her body. "Take care of her." Came her lucid reply, evoking a small, hidden threat , before turning back to the edge of the Anitgen building. With an exhale of breath, she let her body lean forward to step off the edge of the roof and fall to the ground.

Her dark coat flew up behind her as she pirouetted down to the hiemal concrete ground. As soon as she felt her boots make contact with the terra, she crouched down to break her fall (though it wouldn't have hurt anyway). Selene glanced upward to the roof of the building once more, as a final goodbye to the people who had assisted her. But seconds later, she was off. Just like Michael, the shadows enveloped her, taking her as one of her own and shielding her from the outside world.

There was no turning back now, she had to find Michael, whatever the cost.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter albeit it's short length. Be sure to leave reviews, as I enjoy reading them. And remember that you are welcome to input your ideas of what you would like to see implemented into the story.

Thanks,

Sajination.


	2. Chapter 2

Salutations readers,

Sajination here, back again after a few months of hiatus. I just wanted to say sorry for being hiatus without any notice, but I've been rather busy with real life, you see. But I hope that is forgiven, as I will be writing this fanfiction in depth a lot more now. I would also like to thank everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed this story.

I do not own Underworld, all characters belong to their respectful owners.

Enjoy

**Picking****Up The Pieces**

**Chapter 2**

No turning back.

Those three words lingered in her mind, swirling around and tugging at her beating heart, tearing it into two. One half longed to be with Eve, her newly-found daughter, who was completely new to this dangerous, yet amazing world. She dared not to think what would happen if she were not to return to her daughter. Antigen would most likely track her and possibly kill her. Or even worse - experiment on her. And the other half of her heart? Michael. It was all she could think about. She swooned to be with the hybrid. To see him again after those 12 prolonged years of experimentation, to which she had been cruelly separated from him, would be pure heaven. It seemed like eras since she had last seen his face. That longing is what motivated and pushed her on to find him.

But was that even possible? To have both of them? Maybe it was. Before departing to track Michael, she had left Eve within the care of Sebastian. The detective had proved useful and trustworthy. There was no doubt in her mind that the human would do all that he could to protect the hybrid girl. But maybe her expectations were too high. Maybe it was just a fantasy - to have a family. Not once had the thought of having a family crossed her mind before she met Michael. But when she was with him, everything just seemed to click, like they were meant to be together, meant to depend on one another.

Shaking her head, she let the thoughts subside. She had been tracking Michael for what seemed like years, though it had only been mere hours. She was no closer to seeing him, and the track was near to fading as the clouds swarmed together in dark grey masses. A sigh emitted from her lips as she shook her head, fearing that he would be lost to her forever. Though, deep at the back of her mind, something clicked. She couldn't just give up like this. Michael was out there, alone, scared. She _had_ to find him before someone else did. There was no questioning about the matter. If she didn't find him first, who would? Antigen? The Lycans? The Vampires?

Gods. It seemed like everyone was intent on killing them both. Either they had escaped capture, killed elders or were just generally hated for being who they were. 'Over my dead body.' She thought slyly to herself. No one would take them. Slowly, she bent her knees to crouch down to the floor, her delicate fingers brushing over a diminutive puddle of crimson blood. It was definitely Michaels. She lingered her blooded fingers by her face, breathing in the smell of the delicious blood.

Yes, it was definitely his. The strange tang to the substance was neither human, lycan or vampire. That deducted it down to hybrid – which he was. Brushing her fingers against a wall, she swiped the blood away before storming off, following the scent and the trail of blood, her heels clipping the ground and echoing through the dark, looming alley which she slipped down.

Storming along down the alley, she faintly detected footsteps echoing from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Was someone following her? Her eyes narrowed as azure blue seeped through to push away the hazel pigment - the clear giveaway of the vampires. With her oculars blazing, she whirled around with in-humane speed, expecting to see someone standing there. However, there was none. Huffing, she tentatively moved her hand down to press against her holstered weapon, ready to bring it out should danger face her.

Any regular human wouldn't detect a thing, what with their dulled senses. It would just be another creepy alleyway to them. Though, Selenes heightened hearing and sense of smell allowed her to detect what was lingering in the darkness of the shadows. And from the scent of it, it wasn't one of those wet Lycans, or a human. She lingered on the option of vampire. But who would it be? Kraven was dead. No one from her old coven would be after her, she was too far away from them.

"You can reveal yourself now." She mused impatiently, her voice low and intimidating as she awaited the vampire to step forth. 'Let's get this over with', she thought, rolling her eyes. And soon, it did reveal itself. It's eyes were the first thing that captured her attention. They blazed azure like her own, and were narrowed in irritation. Definitely a vampire then. He had white, wispy hair that was combed down the backside of his skull into neat waves. Wrinkles creased his visage, creating a hagged expression as he glared at Selene.

Thomas.

"Ah, Selene. So we finally find you again." Thomas rasped, a hint of amusement and irritation flicking through his deep voice. "Such time we have been tracking you for after you left our coven broken." He snapped, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing until it was a faint whisper that tickled Selene's ears. He lifted his hand, and with a sharp flick of his finger, numerous vampires began to emerge from the shadows which they were concealed within. They were the ones that had survived the savage lycan attack back at Thomas' coven. They must all be here for revenge from Selene.

This was tedious. She didn't have time for petty arguments and fights. She needed to find Michael, and here Thomas was, holding grudges against her for something she had not even intended to do. Yes, she knew the lycans were after her when she had gone to the coven with David, but she didn't know they would come to soon, and in such force. For that, she was sorry. But in her defense, she needed to protect her daughter. And plus, she even resurrected Thomas' son, and for that, he should be thankful.

Obviously not.

The old man started up again, playing with his fingernails as he spoke. "It seems we have some… unfinished business to clear up." He stated simply, lifting his gaze to glare at Selene. Slowly, he began to pace towards her. "You led the lycans to my coven, who then proceeded to kill the majority of my clan, including my son. For that, Selene, I'm sorry to say that you must pay the price of your consequences." A wry smile tugged at his mouth as he let out a small chuckle, still advancing further toward the vampiress.

Advancing on all sides of her, the vampires closed in along with Thomas, weapons in hand, reading to attack on the signal of their leader. With a 'hmph', Selene whipped her gun from her holster, aiming the barrel at the old man, her finger gently pressing the trigger. She was itching to end this; to put a bullet straight through his skull and be off to find Michael. He would be surprisingly mistaken if he was to think she would die here, to the hands of some chaotic, revenge-driven old man.

"Like hell I am."

A/N:

Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope this chapter will suffice for now. For those who haven't caught on yet, Thomas (David's father), wants revenge from Selene for destroying his coven.

Thanks,

Sajination.


End file.
